Gabriel Emil-Aurel Lucian
Gabriel Emil-Aurel Lucian was born King of Ternortãrea (present day Marea Britanie) on the 12th of December 1984 in the capital city of Liberté Ville (present day Strelz-Liberté Ville). King Gabi, as he was commonly referred, had his official coronation on January 16, 2001 (having reached the 21 years of age). He is coined as the Last King of Ternortãrea. Until his 21st year, he was king only in title. Prince-Regent Philippe Albert ruled in his stead acting as both legal head of state and the boy's guardian. King Gabriel Lucian was assassinated on May 19, 2010 by an unidentified assailant with ties to the political activist group Liber-Oamen. Gabriel's father, Richard Lucian, died in a tragic plane accident shortly before his birth, and his mother, Mary Lucian-Popp, died in child labor. As a boy, Gabriel was tutored both in the capital city and abroad (primarily in France and Great Britain). At age 17, he began his study of law at Strelsau University in Ternortãrea's captial. Due to the mismanagement of Albert, political and social unrest was inevitable. Several activist groups fought for support. The largest, Liber-Oamen, called for an abolishment of the monarchy. During King Gabi's reign, Ternortãrea proved to be unsettled and tumultuous. The Prince-Regent was hated by the nation's people for his militant personality and fascist political views. Philippe Albert controlled the media, and ensured a heavily policed nation. Shortly after his 21st birthday, King Gabi had his coronation and replaced the Prince-Regent as the legal head of state. King Gabi was a nationalist and strongly believed in the monarchy. He was young, inexperienced, and ill-prepared to deal with the turbulent problems within his country. He, much due to his upbringing, was convinced that preserving the monarchy was the best way to help the people. Groups, such as Liber-Oamen were appalled by King Gabi's lack of dedication to educational reforms, labor unions, and a passage of a bill of rights (something Ternortãrea has never had written or enacted). Within 8 years of King Gabi's legal reign, the Liber-Oamen had a majority within parliament and demanded for constitutional reform. Gabriel attempted to stall, and appeared on the surface to acquiesce to their wishes. However, despite the puppet show, King Gabriel never enforced any policy to help the betterment of the nation's people as a whole. It became clear that he had no actual desire to enact any constitutional changes, despite parliament's request. After months of a tenuous balancing act, a riot broke out in the nation's capital. The group of political extremists, stormed the royal residence. The Life Guard prevented major damage to the palace, and successfully removed King Gabi to his family home in Hensdyll. Gabi reacted to the outbreak by absolving parliament and declaring a state of emergency (essentially creating a police state). Just 2 months later, an unidentified assailant shot and killed King Gabriel on May 19, 2010. By this time, Liber-Oamen had gathered a fairly large following of politicians, people, and armed forces. After his assassination, the majority leader of parliament (a Liber-Oamen) acted as Regent until such a time that a constitution could be drafted and a new leader chosen. King Gabi was the last king of Ternortãrea, which was consequently abolished and donned Marea Britanie. Category:Marea Britanie Category:Individuals Category:Leaders